Glenn Quagmire
Glenn Quagmire is a character on the animated series Family Guy, best known for his hypersexuality. Creator and voice actor Seth MacFarlane describes Quagmire as "An appalling human being who is still caught in the rat-pack era" based on anachronistic 1950s party animal clichés. His neighbor and friend Peter Griffin describes him as a "heartless sex hound." His often inappropriate brand of humour has been referred to as "PG-37". Sexual behavior Many of the storylines, and most of the jokes, about Quagmire feature his wanton and deviant sexual behavior. MacFarlane: "You get the sense he might have roofied some girls." "Quagmire, the town sex addict..." He is known for extreme predatory behavior, such as drugging the drinks of his dates. Quagmire is a registered sex offender, possesses a foot fetish, Quagmire steals a female bowler's shoe and sniffs it repeatedly. Chris Griffin: "I don't think I like feet as much as you do." and is not above sex with a dead woman. While out at sea with Peter and his friends, he confesses to a seemingly endless chain of bizarre sexual acts, such as picking up illegal aliens at Home Depot and Jo-Ann Fabrics stores to suffocate him while he masturbated, and giving a reach around to a spider monkey while reciting the Pledge of Allegiance. Aside from these excesses, Quagmire finds sexual arousal in seemingly banal situations, and sexual innuendo in much of the show's dialogue. Quagmire states the one thing that doesn't arouse him is use of the word rubbish to mean garbage. During such periods of sexual arousal, Quagmire invokes several catchphrases one of which "giggity giggity goo" (sometimes shortened to simply "giggity"). In an interview Seth MacFarlane revealed that the phrase was inspired by Steve Marmel's Jerry Lewis impression. Origins and appearance MacFarlane came up with Quagmire's voice after listening to fast-talking radio jockeys from the 1950s era, describing the character as a "50s radio guy on coke." Quagmire's home follows the same retro theme, decked out in a style reminiscent of the swinging party set of the fifties and sixties; nearly every part of the house has a discreetly hidden bed."The Cleveland–Loretta Quagmire" Quagmire has short black hair, parted in the middle. His facial characteristics (modeled after Bob HopeFamily Guy - Trivia Facts) include a large jaw with a cleft chin, and a long pointed nose. He is usually seen wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers. The name Quagmire was chosen by a college acquaintance of Seth MacFarlane's; the word refers to both a soft soil that yields easily (such as quicksand), or a situation that is difficult to get out of. The title of the infidelity-themed episode "The Cleveland–Loretta Quagmire" plays on the second meaning. Job While seldom depicted at work,Although occasionally seen in his uniform at airports or on his way to work, it was not until the season 5 episode "Airport '07" that viewers see Quagmire performing his job as a Boeing 767 captain. Quagmire is an airline pilot for TransNational Airlines who uses his position to get Lois a job as a flight attendant."Dammit Janet!" He is a veteran of the United States Navy, and first met Peter when Peter was rescued from drowning by Quagmire and crew of his aircraft carrier."Death Lives" It was in this episode Quagmire identifies himself as an Ensign. References Category:Family Guy characters Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional ensigns Category:Fictional rapists Category:Fictional characters from Rhode Island Category:1999 introductions Category:Fictional sailors